


in the nick of time

by shellygurumi



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, King gets him out of it, M/M, Ram falls just a little more in love, Ram is trapped in a social situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: King has some free time and spots Ram trapped in a conversation with two of his classmates. Deciding a rescue is probably in order, he goes to help Ram out.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 358





	in the nick of time

King’s class got out a little early today, they had an exam and everyone had finished and turned it in, so the teacher dismissed them. His afternoon class was cancelled, so King was at a bit of a loss as to what to do. He wandered through the courtyard of the Engineering faculty, trying to decide if it was worth waiting for Bohn and the others to finish with their classes, or just to go home.

That’s when he spotted Ram. The junior was standing with a couple other students from his year. It looked like the two other juniors were doing a lot of talking. Seeing the perfect opportunity, King approached the trio and smiled, greeting them all. “Hey, how are you doing? No class?”

The two students King didn’t know well both raised their hands in wai, greeting him respectfully. King barely had time to wai back politely before Ram grabbed his wrist. A little surprised he turned to look at Ram.

The wide-eyed stare of the young man told him, immediately, that Ram wasn’t comfortable. The other boys were talking, though, answering the question he asked, so King had to return his attention to them, lowering his arm but not pulling out of Ram’s grasp. The grip was tight. 

“We just got out of class, Phi, and were trying to decide where to go for lunch.” 

A quick nod and smile was given to the boys, “Ohh, I see. The canteen is always a good choice when you don’t know where else to go,” King offered easily, then turned back to the junior squeezing his wrist. “Ram. Are you ready to go over that homework we talked about?” 

There was no homework, at least none they had talked about recently. The slight raising of King’s brow and the little smile on his lips, however, told Ram it was his escape. The quiet young man took the offer and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Great, let’s go.” King nodded off in the direction he had come from, then looked back at the other two students. He gave them a winning smile, “You two enjoy your lunch, please allow me to steal your friend away.” 

“Of course, Phi!” One of the juniors said. “See you later, Ram.”

King watched as Ram gave them a sort of uneasy nod, then turned to start walking away. He still hadn’t let go of King’s wrist, though, so the senior was dragged along, stumbling for the first few steps. “Ey, ey,” King called as he regained his footing, “I’m coming, don’t worry.” 

Ram glanced over at King and slowed his pace just a bit. He didn’t let go of King’s wrist, however he did loosen his grip so it wasn’t quite as much of a death grip. 

“I guess you got stuck and didn’t know how to get out of the conversation, huh?” King said, knowing he wouldn’t get a verbal response. The sidelong glance from Ram was answer enough. “Mm, then you saw me and hoped I’d swoop in and rescue you.” 

The way he phrased it made Ram glare at him, lips in a flat line. King just laughed when he saw the face.

“What are seniors for, if not to help their juniors out, right?” King shrugged, a cheeky smile on his lips and a sly glance towards Ram. “Lucky for you I got out of class early today. We had a test. I studied half the night for it, I think I did very well. Anyway, my afternoon class is cancelled so I’m free. If you do have any homework you want to look over, we can. Or we can go get lunch somewhere.”

King rambled on, at some point he began swaying his arm as he walked, and Ram swayed his arm right alongside. It was a bit like holding hands and walking together, though the younger man’s hand was still on King’s wrist. This had become a thing they did and King decided he liked it. 

Since Ram had one hand on King and the other held his bookbag, he wasn’t able to text a response to any of King’s questions or suggestions. Not that King ever really expected a response from Ram, he just always hoped and waited for the times when Ram would decide to speak. Today was one of those rare moments he was rewarded with a few words.

“Thank you,” Ram said in one of the moments when King stopped speaking. 

King jerked his head around to look at Ram, eyes lit up in excitement. 

“For helping me.” Ram added, then glanced away.

There was no stopping the bright, beaming smile from lighting up King’s entire face. “You’re welcome. I don’t mind helping you out of situations like that. Plus, it means I get to spend time with you.” 

Ram looked over at King’s smiling face and found himself smiling as well. He brushed his thumb over the inside of King’s wrist, ever so slightly, and neither of them mentioned anything about it. They both just kept walking together, King chatting away, and Ram listening to every word he said.

**Author's Note:**

> [Share on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/617515172744019968)


End file.
